A Guide on How to Woo
by Tadpole24
Summary: Killian learns the art of Valentine's day, but does not learn the art of subtlety. My submission for the CS Secret Valentine on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my submission into the CS Secret Valentine over on Tumblr for goggles-girl._

...

A Guide on How to Woo

Part One

...

He'd really been hoping to spend some time with Emma when he'd first walked into the Sheriff's station, maybe take her out of the stuffy building and for some lunch. He had recently been introduced to lasagne and is eager to try it again. But upon arriving at the station, his attention is caught by none other than David Nolan who waves him in, nodding in greeting as he speaks in hushed tones into one of those small devices Emma had called a phone.

Killian takes a seat, his fingers drumming on the desk as he tries to look anywhere but his mate, who obviously needs to sort something out on his own. Finally though, the pirate's eyes settle on David as the deputy's thumb and forefinger come up to brace against the bridge of his nose.

"Snow, I can't just leave Emma on Friday. She's been working seven days straight since we've been back and I'm worried about her, just as I know you are."

"I know, but there are other days."

"Yes, I know that too."

He sighs, hanging his head, "I'll see what I can do."

He presses a button on that small contraption and finally looks up to see the pirate looking right back at him, "Hi mate."

"Hook, I'm just not in the mood today. Emma's on lunch anyway." He waves dismissively, but Hook only stands and steps closer.

"Well perhaps I forfeit my usual banter with the Lady Swan and instead take my mate for a drink."

The prince sighs. He_ does_ have his lunch break coming up and it would keep the pirate away from his daughter for another day, "We're going to Granny's and we're getting food."

…

"Two more ales, if you will," Killian asks of Ruby before turning back to David. "So what's so important about this Valentine's Day you speak of?"

Emma had been more than willing to allow Killian to take her father away for the rest of the day. Apparently she isn't the only one who has been burning the candle at both ends and she thinks David could use the break. It doesn't escape the prince that his daughter is looking after him better than he is looking after her, but he really is stressed and tired and actually happy to be sitting at a bar with Killian Jones.

"It's an old traditional day. Usually about showing the one you love how much you love them."

Killian raises his eyebrows, taking a sip of his beer as Ruby drops them off, "But yourself and Lady Snow show your love every day."

The waitress butts in at this point, "But Snow is pregnant at the moment. At home, alone a lot of days and looking for some confirmation that her husband is even still interested in her."

David frowns, "Of course I am. I'm just busy."

"Then _show_ her."

He sighs and grits his teeth. Having this argument with his wife is one thing, having it with her best friend is another, "What do you propose I do, then?"

Ruby's red lips curve up in a smile, "Chocolates, flowers, dinner. Just spend some time with her. Emma will cover you for the day, just take it off."

"That's what this day is about? Pampering your lover?"

David can read between the lines, "Leave Emma alone."

But Ruby cuts him off again, "Dave. This is your problem. You are too concerned with everything else going on to see something so simple. Your wife needs you, your unborn baby needs you and you need to figure it out." He goes to argue again, but Ruby holds up her hand, "Uh uh, if the pirate here wishes to woo your daughter, you need to let it happen. She is a grown woman and she's into him too."

"She is?" Killian's eyes are bright and hopeful.

"I'll get to you in a minute," Ruby barks, "But right now, David, you need to finish up your beer, call Emma and say you need the rest of the day off and then ask her about Friday. She will be fine with it. I guarantee it."

The prince hesitates in pulling out his phone, but an insistent glare from the waitress has him dialling in seconds.

"Now you," she says, turning to Killian, "You need to stop it with the flirty banter. It's sweet and cute and Emma loves it, but what she really wants from you is an indication that you're in this for real."

"Of course I am," he sputters, surprised that anyone would question that.

"Don't tell me, tell her."

Killian nods and David hangs up his phone, "Okay. I have Friday off. But I'm still concerned about Emma doing the whole day on her own."

The pirate claps him on the shoulder with a grin on his face, "Don't worry mate, I've got it covered."

…

Emma grumbles as she receives yet another text from her parents thanking her for allowing them this day together. She loves them and all, but wishes they would spend these "precious hours she's given them" enjoying themselves and not reminding her that she's currently alone and working on what is supposed to be the most romantic day of the year.

She hits the button to silence her phone and flips it over. If anyone wants to reach her they can call the station phone.

The report in front of her starts to blur and she wishes she had her deputy today to bring a coffee and a bear claw in when he started. But as it stands, she won't be waking up until lunchtime.

She hears footsteps on the stairs to the office, and although if it means a case she'll have to do more paperwork, at least she doesn't have to sit in boredom for the next few hours. She smiles as the door opens, hoping to greet a nice easy solvable case, what she doesn't expect is Killian Jones standing in her doorway, a coffee in one hand and roses tucked in the crook of his arm.

He smiles back at her, stepping into the office and handing her the coffee which she blindly reaches for. "Happy Valentine's Day, Swan," he exclaims, placing the roses on her desk as she sips at the highly necessary caffeine.

It is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second and final part. I wasn't going to leave you hanging, don't worry :)_

...

A Guide on How to Woo

Part Two

...

Emma holds up her hand, "If you don't stop it right now, Hook, I will lock you in one of these cells."

The pirate takes a step back not willing to tempt fate, but still, he wishes for her to engage in his Valentine's Day plans, so as she's been throwing rejection his way, he's been throwing chocolates her way. He smiles as she finally picks one up off her desk. It's a small accomplishment, but he'll take it. That is until she looks up at him with intent and throws the whole thing in the bin.

"I'm not in the mood. David has left me short staffed and while I'm sure his intentions were all honourable in leaving you here with me, I feel like he really didn't particularly think things through."

Killian sits forward in his seat, "I can help if you need."

She offers him the barest hint of a smile, "Hook, can you tell me which item in this room is the computer?"

He stills, looking around. He knows he's heard the word before, but just can't quite remember…

With a sheepish look, he points to her taser, "That one there, lass."

She shakes her head, "Just go home, Hook. This day will go by so much faster without you here."

"But Ruby was saying-"

She holds up that dismissive hand again, "I don't care. I don't like Valentine 's Day, we are not together and I am not continuing this argument."

He recognises the anger in her tone as something to not be messed with, previously having only heard it when she was addressing Pan about the abduction of her son. She is annoyed and frustrated and he's just made it so much worse.

But Ruby had said Emma was looking for an indication that he was in this and not just messing around, so running off at her insistence would do him no favours.

He picks up a stack of the paper work she's already completed, the names on the files all completely out of order. He may not be good at modern technology, but he had kept a ship running for centuries based on his recording skills. His fingers sift through the folders, sitting in silence and trying to distract himself from the way her eyes burn into him the moment he looks away.

…

It's nearly knock off time when Hook finishes filing for Emma and decides he should at least attempt to clean up the mess he made through the morning. After all, he and Emma are _not_ together, so why would she want to take any of it home?

He knows he shouldn't be bitter about her refusal, after all the only proof he has is basically town gossip from Ruby, but he could have sworn she felt something too. In the way her eyes always met his like they had some kind of inside joke for every situation, in the way her hand touched his sometimes when he would come and tease and taunt her on his daily visit to the station. They had kissed once, a brief and fleeting thank you that seems like an age ago and now there is nothing.

He really should have seen it coming. He's not fit for a princess; she could do so much better.

There are a few chocolates and roses scattered across her desk, but he avoids that area of the room, instead focusing on the perimeter of the office in his clean-up. So intent and focussed on the task at hand, he doesn't even realise how close she has snuck up on him until he turns around to start on the other side of the room and she is _right there_ in front of him.

"Hook, I-"

He sighs, cutting her off. He's not in the mood for excuses now. If she doesn't love him, then fine, but he doesn't want to wallow in it. "Emma, love, it's okay. I understand. Pirate, princess…you want nothing of it."

She frowns, "No." That is not what she'd been expecting, "Not that at all. You think I care about status?"

"Well I didn't, but…" he holds out his hands as though presenting himself, "I have been known to be wrong before."

She steps up to him, closer still, "Killian, I want this, but I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?"

She's so vulnerable now and he knows it. But he's interested to see how she answers, interested to _know._ For sure. Without a doubt. That this isn't about status or a past love or any other outside factor. It's about him and her and their own fears between them. Because if it's a fear, it can be overcome.

She sighs, biting her lip, worried about the amount of everything between them. There's too much to lose, but she's coming to realise she'd lose it all for him, "I don't know how to be loved."

His gaze is intense and locked on hers and she can't handle it, dropping her eyes to his chest. But she feels the warmth of a finger under her chin, tilting her head back up not seconds later. "Emma, darling. You just stand there and be loved. I'll do the rest."

She can feel the lump in her throat growing and she will _not_ cry. Not for a line like that. She is Emma Swan. Strong, independent and… so damn in love with a pirate named Jones.

"Shit," she breathes, before leaning into him that final few inches and pressing her lips against his.

His response is immediate, curling his hand into her hair at the base of her neck and pulling her into him, deepening the kiss with a soft moan. Her fingers grasp his other arm, wrapping it around her waist, while her other hand travels up into his hair, mirroring his motion.

He steps forward as she steps back, travelling fast and smoothly towards one of the barred holding cells in the room, pressing her up against the door with a rattle. She arches into him, her legs falling apart as his knee presses into her and she has to break away to gasp at the bolt of electricity that runs through her.

Her neck bared to him, he can't resist tasting her. His teeth softly nip at her skin, while his tongue soothes, relishing in the way she whimpers each time she grinds herself down on his leg.

As his hand inches down her body, running across her breast and to her hip and his lips return to hers, the phone rings behind them.

They break apart, Emma's head falling on the pirate's shoulder with a heavy breath that lets him know she hadn't been ready for that to end either before she makes her way over to pick up the receiver, "Hello."

Her eyes meet his and she smiles, just like she always does. Like they have a secret way of communicating, of knowing what the other is thinking. She looks beautiful, thoroughly kissed and ready for more and he has no idea how he got so lucky to have met this perfect person.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there."

She hangs up, looking up at him apologetically, "Break in at Gold's. I've gotta go check it out."

He nods, reading between the lines. Valentine's Day is over for them.

"But Gold's apprehended the thief, so I'll be out of here in half an hour…" She lets the sentence trail off, leaving Hook with the hint.

And he definitely takes it. "Well then, we'll still have time for my dinner plans," he says smugly.

She grins as she sweeps past him, "Oh Hook," she says, glancing over her shoulder, letting her gaze quite obviously travel south of his belt buckle, "I was hoping we could have dessert first."

(He happily obliges.)


End file.
